Propuesta
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Tal vez esa propuesta fue tonta, ridícula o estúpida pero para Hiccup había sido un gran y lindo detalle muy especial, para Toothless la oportunidad de ver nuevamente ese brillo especial en las orbes esmeraldas junto con aquella sonrisa que adoraba... [Slash] ¡Toothcup! ¡Mpreg! ¡One-shot!
**Propuesta.**

 **Disclaimer:** How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** Slash. Relación homosexual (DragónxHumano), como quieran decirle. Mpreg (Hombre Embarazado).Si no te gustan este tipo de fics estas a tiempo de marcharte. Yo ya avise~ **  
**

 **Nota:** Gracias a Runa-tan (Moon Erebos) por echarle una miradita a esto antes de publicar y a Hime-chan Natsumi porque si no fuera por ella esto no se me hubiera ocurrido, ¡Hime-chan, cariño, te adoro y lo sabes! ;3

* * *

El sol se encontraba mostrando sus últimos rayos dorados en un magnifico atardecer, dejando a la inusual isla de Berk mucho más hermosa de lo que era y aquella extraña belleza era más notoria en ese lugar que por alguna razón se parecía a su lugar secreto, que no era tan secreto porque Astrid lo conocía.

 _Sí, su lugar secreto, ese claro que había sido testigo de tantas cosas._

El joven castaño suspiró, teniendo una sonrisa nerviosa adornando sus labios y las cejas arqueadas, dejando notar en su pecoso rostro la sorpresa y confusión que le invaden al ver a su padre Stoick, a su madre Valka, a su amigo y mentor Bocón, a sus demás amigos y sus correspondientes dragones, pero más que nada le da curiosidad el notar aquel brillo en los ojos verdes amarillentos de Toothless. Resopló, aun manteniendo esa sonrisa nerviosa pero con su corazón palpitando con rapidez en su interior, algo bueno estaba por suceder, Hiccup lo sabía, desde el día anterior lo sabía, y todo había sido planeado por su amado y travieso dragón .

Por su parte el último Night Fury sonreía alegre, emocionado por la reacción de su pareja luego de que hiciera lo que por días había estado planeando con ayuda del gigantesco humano rojo y la dulce mujer castaña. ¡Oh, Odín bendito! La reacción de su Hiccup sería perfecta, él lo sabía de sobra, sería tan perfecta que provocaría la necesidad de inmortalizarla en un cuadro. Observó juguetonamente a su compañero del alma, al tiempo que dejaba a un pequeño niño de apariencia humana bajar de su lomo y sonriéndole con cariño, le lamió una de sus pequeñas mejillas, escuchando la suave risita del pequeño bajo la atenta y dulce vista del heredero de Berk.

 _"—Ve con Hiccup, Ian—"_

El niño de no más de tres años asintió, sonriendo tiernamente al dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar en dirección del dueño de las orbes esmeraldas. Ian era un pequeño niño idéntico a Haddock, tenía el mismo color de piel, el cabello castaño y los ojos del mismo verde esmeralda, ciertamente podría ser la copia exacta de Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III a excepción de las pequeñas alitas negras idénticas a las de Tooth que le salían de la espalda, y qué además, cada vez que se enojaba, sus ojos se volvían del mismo verde amarillento que los de cierta _lagartija súper desarrollada_ y podía lanzar bolas de plasma por la boca y las manos.

A medida que avanzaba, manteniendo sus manitos escondidas detrás de su espalda, el niño híbrido movía más sus adorables alitas, hasta que en un momento con un sutil movimiento pudo tomar la fuerza suficiente para revolotear hasta los brazos del castaño mayor, quien lo recibió con un gran abrazo.

—¡Papá!—exclamó, sonriente.—¡Esto es de Padre Toothless!—dijo alegremente al mostrar una canastita pequeña tejida con la forma de una nuez en donde se encontraba un collar con una perla esmeralda.

El domador de dragones abrió grandemente los ojos, entre confundido, sorprendido e inexplicablemente avergonzado, levemente ruborizado.

 _"—¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Hiccup?—"_

En cosa de pocos minutos el sonrojo subió a niveles insospechables mientras que en menos de un parpadeo la criatura de negras escamas se encontraba frente a frente con su pareja y madre -por mucho que su humano insistiera que dijera _"otro padre"_ o simplemente _"papá"_ \- de su cria, en espera de una, ya de por si sabida, respuesta.

—Pensé que ya lo estábamos.—susurró el jinete suavemente, aun teniendo a su preciado hijo entre sus brazos.

Tooth movió sutilmente su cola, tentado a hacerle alguna maldad a su pareja, y no podían culparlo, el primer jinete de dragones se veía adorable.

 _"—Lo sé, pero escuché por ahí que antes querías algo así—"_

Una vez dicha esa simple oración el castaño muchacho observó asesinamente a una de las rubias y al único pelinegro que se encontraba a unos pasos alejados de ellos.

—¿Sabes que es una propuesta tonta, no?—inquirió Hiccup felizmente.

El dragón gorgoteó en respuesta.

 _"—¿Y entonces que dices, torpe humano?—"_

Haddock hizo un mohín -que a cierto Nocturna se le antojó tierno- ante lo de _"Torpe humano"._

—Sí, acepto casarme contigo otra vez, reptil inútil.—respondió sonriendo de lado.

Y en cuanto el vikingo que no cumplía exactamente las normas para ser un _"verdadero vikingo"_ dijo aquello se pudo escuchar como aquel pequeño grupo de personas -a las cuales Hiccup había olvidado estaban alli- comenzaron a festejar.

—Por cierto, ¿Para qué era el regalo?—cuestionó curioso el humano.

 _"—Era en agradecimiento—"_

Hiccup pestañeó un tanto perdido.

—¿En agradecimiento?—repitió.

El Night Fury movió levemente la cabeza, asintiendo.

 _"—Sí. En agradecimiento por aceptarme otra vez—"_

Explicó con simpleza Toothless antes de pasar su lengua por los suaves labios ajenos, en un sutil beso, provocando que su pareja le grite un "¡Toothless! ¡El niño!" como buena madre que era, asiendo reír al joven híbrido y al escamoso reptil gigantesco. Por su parte Hiccup sonrió abochornado, recordando que cuatro años atrás, al día siguiente de haber sido uno com su amor, su querido Furia Nocturna le dio un precioso regalo, simple pero qué para él fue hermoso.

Y ciertamente a pesar del tiempo aun no descubría cómo su dragón había logrado que su bola de plasma siguiera sin problemas las líneas del dibujo hecho en la tierra dejando ver las llamas azules, moradas y verdes entrelazadas entre sí, como imitando la aureola boreal.

 _"—Gracias por aceptarme, te amo, mi Hiccup—"_

Tal vez esa propuesta fue tonta, ridícula o estúpida pero para Hiccup había sido un gran y lindo detalle muy especial, para Toothless la oportunidad de ver nuevamente ese brillo especial en las orbes esmeraldas junto con aquella sonrisa que adoraba y para Ian, bueno, el pequeño niño sólo esperaba que a su tía Astrid o a su abuela Valka no se le ocurriera intentar hacerle poner uno de esos raros e incómodos "trajes" que apretaban sus alas.

Finalmente la boda quedó acordada para el último dia de ese mismo mes, en otras palabras en poco menos de tres días y con la pequeña diferencia a comparación a la de cuatro años atrás es que sería frente a todo Berk y deberían esperar un poco mas más para la parte más entretenida.

* * *

 **¡Hola!~ ¿Cómo están? Yo perfectamente (?) ¡Y aunque es un poquito tarde! ¡Feliz 8 de Marzo, Feliz dia de la mujer ! Estoy apurada asique solo diré: ¡Perdonene si olvide corregir algo! ;-; y pues eso~ xD**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, críticas y demás [Mientras sean de buena manera] Bienvenidos sean!~ ^^**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san!~**


End file.
